


Barbara's Thing and Cass' Thing

by ProxyZee



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batgirl - Freeform, Bondage, Gen, Mild Sexual Content, Oracle - Freeform, Shibari, Snooping, computer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 16:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyZee/pseuds/ProxyZee
Summary: Cassandra Cain finds something quite shocking on Barbara's computer.





	Barbara's Thing and Cass' Thing

“Cass?”

A red-faced, nervous Cass looks to a staring, wheelchair-bound Barbara. The young, red-headed woman betrays no emotion in her calm, still, posture. Something that was quite terrifying to the body reader.

“I-I was just-”

“Using my computer while I was gone,” Barbara stated in a matter of factly way.

“I d-didn’t-”

“Didn’t know I had my folder open. Which one?”

Cass was silent. Her skin tingled. She felt like she was in a nightmare. She hoped she was in one.

“I don’t have to ask, do I? You found the private folder?”

Cass gulped.

“I get a new computer and you decide to use it before encryption time. Quite the timing.”

Barbara slowly wheeled forward. Cass immediately stepped away from the computer.

“I-I’ll go! I’m so sorry!” said Cass with great desire to rush out of the room.

“No. It’s fine. Please. Stay.” said Barbara.

Cass felt froze into place. Partly because of the serious glare Barbara gave her as well as being her friend. It felt wrong to just rush out when someone she almost died with so many times asked her to do the opposite.

“So, what do you think?” Barbara asked as she wheeled herself to the computer.

“Of what?” asked Cass.

“My cinnamon buns,” Barbara said with a friendly smile. Cass breathed out in relief once she saw it.

“Well, they’re quite good.”

“I was joking. I know you love my baking. I mean my thing.”

“Thing? ” 

“You know. A thing. A lot of people have at least one.”

“It’s… interesting.” Cass nervously stated.

“By the look of your face right now I would say that’s an understatement,” Barbara said. She placed her hand on the mouse. Cass expected her to close the folder page.

Until she saw that Barbara was selecting an image to enlarge it. It took up the whole screen.

“What are you doing?” Cass asked with a little sweat at her forehead.

“Come on, Mrs. Body Language. What do you think?”

“You want to tell me about it. Why?”

“Because I haven’t been able to do much since… you know.” Barbara solemnly stated.

"Yeah,” Cass said in understanding.

“Since Dick and I broke up I haven’t been able to do much, physically anyway. So I like to admire my handiwork sometimes. Like this one for instance. One of my favorites.”

Cass looked to the screen to see a dark-haired, well-built man completely in the nude and suspended in the air. Rope digging into his pale skin.

At first, Cass thought it was Dick until she noticed a different, yet, still handsome face.

“Not Dick?”

“Nah. This was a long time ago. A college boyfriend.”

Cass studied his face further.

“I can tell he liked it.”

“He loved it.”

Cass felt her cheeks get hotter. Just as she also felt her curiosity heighten.

“There are a lot. Not all of them him.”

“Nope.”

“Who were they?”

Barbara sighed. She turned her wheelchair away from the computer to look at Cass. She had an earnest glare in her eyes.

“This isn’t something easy to share as you can probably guess. I first read a book about shibari bondage in high school. Let’s just say I only got more and more into it from there.”

Cass nodded.

“I could trust it with Dick and a few old flames, but let’s just say not all of them knew Barbara Gordon was putting the ropes on them.”

“You mean you did stuff like this to some as Batgirl?”

“Batgirl has a reputation, Cass. I usually wore a ski mask or a stocking over my head for the, let’s say, anonymous bindings.”

“But why?” Cass asked wondrously. Now even more intrigued once she started to learn more about this side of Barbara.

“Campus had a lot of dick wads and the university board was typically lenient. So I thought of it as another kind of vigilantism.”

Cass wasn’t yet certain if she agreed, but she nodded anyway.

“What about the women?”

“Stuck up sorority bitches.”

”Oh.” said Cass as she suppressed a smirk.

“So now you know. I’m a freak for rope binds.”

“I suppose it’s not that weird. I mean, cutting tally marks into yourself is a lot weirder.”

“Absolutely.”

There was an awkward pause between them. Yet, it was brief.

“Have you had sex before, Cass?”

“Uh, well...”

“You haven’t? At all? I should be surprised, but I’ve known you for over seven years now.”

“I just never had the time.”

“Yeah. I had Dick, Tim has Steph. You were always the loveless one.”

Cass wasn’t certain why, but being called “the loveless one” made her offended enough to refute it.

“Not loveless,” Cass stated.

“Oh?” Barbara said with piqued interest.

“May I ask who?”

Cass wasn’t sure where to start.

“Well, there were a few. There was that ballet dancer.”

“The one who played Nate in that musical Bruce took us to?”

Cass’s eyes widened.

“Y-yes.”

“I don’t blame you. I remember the way you were looking at him.”

Cass started to twiddle with her fingers. Barbara leaned in a little closer with a smile.

“It’s okay. What’s the secret?”

“I stalked him.”

Barbara blinked a couple of times.

“That’s it?”

“For months. I’d watch him dance in his room.”

Barbara's eyes widened.

“You were in his room?”

Cass gulped before nodding.

“I’d go to his home, pick the lock, then let myself in.”

“Then what?”

Cass took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’d live there. Use his bath, eat his food, lie in his bed.”

“That’s it?”

Cass wasn’t sure if she should continue, but considering what Barbara was willing to share with her, she felt it was only fair.

“I’d go through his clothes. Mainly the shirts. All I would do was try to get his scent.”

“Huh.” Said Barbara.

“You wore a mask, right?”

“Pantyhose. Sometimes at night, I’d wear black head to toe.”

“Never the Batgirl costume?”

Cass crossed her arms uncomfortably as she bit her lip.

“Cass?”

“Only sometimes. Whenever I was done patrolling. I would watch him sleep.”

Barbara sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

“Did he see you?”

Cass shook her head. “No. Not once.”

“Why?”

“I just wanted to be close. But I didn’t know how. Didn’t know how to talk. I wanted to be with him anyway.”

“It’s fine. I get it.” Barbara said sympathetically.

“He wasn’t the only one.”

“Oh?”

“A couple of GCPD detectives.”

Barbara’s eyes widened.

“Huh!?”

“Detectives. Young ones.”

“Oh.”

“Also Loudegarde.”

“Wait, the Prince?”

Cass shrugged. “I watched him at Bruce’s party. I liked him.”

“No way.”

“Superboy.”

“He has super hearing!”

“Not super enough,” Cass stated with a proud smile.

“Well, sounds like you have your own thing. I tie people up, you sneak into their lives.”

“I suppose,” Cass said. A little more comfortable now.

“Well, glad we could share our things. I almost can’t believe it took this long.”

Cass looks to the screen.

“Me neither.”

Barbara follows Cass’ line of sight. She smirks.

“So, you want to have another look?”

Cass had a brief pause. Until she decided that enough had already been shared between them anyway.

“If you don’t mind.”


End file.
